Gamma Commandos
The Gamma Commandos are the basic foot soldiers used by the Empowered Gamma, physically resembling the Gamma's Primal Bodies, but with the lack of a face and wearing black-colored hoodies. Like the primal Gamma, they are summoned through the Gamma Eyecons, but lack the energy needed to become more powerful. Gamma Commandos can also be summoned by Another Ghost or anyone wielding the Ghost Another Ridewatch. Back in the Gamma World, many hundreds of Gamma Commandos were led by the Emperor Adonis in the civil war against Danton. The Gamma Commandos were first summoned by the Katana Gamma through a batch of Gamma Eyecons to back himself up against Kamen Rider Ghost. Summoning his Gan Gun Saber, Ghost was quickly overwhelmed in the ensuing swordfight, but his persistence, inspired by the legendary Miyamoto Musashi who fought 100 opponents at once, allowed him to synchronize with Musashi's soul. Using the newly created Musashi Ghost Eyecon to assume the Musashi Damashii, with Musashi's Parka Ghost taking out a few commandos by itself, Ghost swiftly destroyed all the Gamma Commandos with his Gan Gun Saber's Nitouryu Mode before proceeding to finish off the Katana Gamma as well. A single Gamma Commando served as Machine Gun Gamma's driver and survived the death of its Empowered Gamma master. Chikara Saionji summoned a pair of Gamma Commandos through the Gamma Eyecons to reclaim the Billy the Kid Ghost Eyecon which had just been taken from him by Onari. Unmasked by the Kumo Lantern held by Akari, the Gamma Commandos are briefly fought back by Onari before they pursue him and Akari only to be temporarily incapacitated along with Saionji by the Bat Clock's ultrasonic screech, allowing Onari and Akari to find Ghost. However, the Gamma Commandos eventually recover as they catch up with and kidnap Onari and Akari, witnessed by Ghost who is interrupted by Insect Gamma's transformation into a Giant Gamma form. Summoning an additional three Gamma Commandos to guard the entrance to his hide-out, Saionji had the remaining two regress to their Eyecon forms in order to have them possess Akari and Onari, planning to use them to obtain the Billy the Kid Eyecon back from Ghost. However, Ghost soon enough defeated the Giant Insect Gamma and moved to rescue Akari and Onari, defeating the Gamma guards then destroying the pair of Eyecons just before they could possess them. A pair of Gamma Commandos led by a single Gamma Assault appear in the human world looking for the banished Alain, who manages to elude them. A horde of Gamma Commandos were summoned by Hikoki Gamma Perfect to back him up against Kamen Riders Ghost and Specter, with Specter dealing with them as Ghost caught up with Hikoki, utilizing a succession of Nobunaga Damashii then Tutankhamun Damashii along with their Omega Drives to wipe them out. A final troop of Gamma Commandos led by a quartet of Gamma Superiors were summoned by the Great Eyezer against the Kamen Riders and were opposed by Deep Specter and Necrom while Ghost moved to oppose the Great Eyezer. The duo received unexpected assistance from a strange, new Kamen Rider who, after using his motorcycle brought forth by the Shakariki Sports Gashat to fight, destroyed the last Gamma force with his Critical Strike finisher. The Ghost Bugster's Bugster Virus appear in the hybrid form of Gamma Commandos. Arsenals * Sword: Each Gamma Commando is armed with a short blade equivalent to Kamen Rider Ghost's Gan Gun Saber Blade Mode. * Gun: Though rarely used, the Gamma Commandos were shown to carry firearm weapons on one occasion. Trivia * TBA Category:Creatures Category:Spirits Category:Footsoldiers Category:Monsters Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Monsters Category:Kamen Rider villains